peanutsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's the Philosophers Stone, Charlie Brown
It's the Philosopher's Stone Carlie Brown is a Peanuts fanfiction by the fanfiction author Tiger Lover 16. The story features Charlie Brown taking the role of Harry Potter, and the Peanuts gang attending Hogwarts. The story also features the magority of characters from the Harry Potter series, the titular character himself plays a supporting role in the fanfiction. The story can be read on Fanfiction.net, as of now there are seven chapters, with more to come. Characters Main Cast Charlie Brown-The main character of the Peanuts franchise. When he was only a baby, Charlie Brown was struck by a curse from the evil lord Voldemort, which backfired and rid the dark lord of his powers. Voldemort also murdered his parents in the process, resulting in Charlie Brown and his sister being sent to live with their uncle Richard Brown and their aunt Charlotte Brown. Charlie Brown was not initially aware of his true parentage, but when his magical powers started to act up, the Brown parents finally told him and Sally the truth. Charlie Brown is insecure and lacks confidence, and refuses to believe he could have vanquished Lord Voldemort. Snoopy-Charlie Brown's pet beagle, one of the world's most beloved comic characters. After finding out his owner is a wizard, Snoopy's ecstatic to tag along on his adventures in the wizarding world. As well as getting into mischief at Diagon Alley, Snoopy has a ton of fun exploring and playing around at Hogwarts. Snoopy befriends posh-thoughts Fang the boarhound, and develops a great rivalry with the law-upholding Mrs Norris, leading to many comical situations. Peppermint Patty- Lucy Van Pelt- Pigpen- Marcie Johnson- Schroeder Evans- Violet Gray- Patty Roberts- Freida Jones- Woodstock- Neil Malfoy-An original character by the author, Neil is the younger brother of Draco Malfoy and is every bit as cruel and spiteful as him, but is sometimes a target of comic relief. Neil was created mainly because the Peanuts characters are a year behind Harry Potter and friends, and the author did not wish to bring down Draco's age as was done with Neville Longbottom. While Draco does not use the word mudblood until the Chamber of secrets book, Neil is more open about his prejudice of Charlie Brown's friends from the start. Neil is a magor antagonist. Luna Lovegood-In this story, Luna develops a close friendship with fellow Ravenclaw Freida. Hagrid- Lord Voldemort- Magor Cast Sally Brown-Charlie Brown's younger sister. Sally survived Voldemort's attempt to murder her brother and family and was sent to live with her uncle and aunt, Richard and Charlotte Brown. Sally is usually cheerful, but in truth she suffers much grief after finding out her birth parents are both dead, to the point that she almost attacked Mr Ollivander after finding out he had sold a young Voldemort the wand that killed her parents. Sally continues to love Linus, who is still highly embarassed by her crush. Although she is a witch, Sally is too young to start at Hogwarts so must wait until the next school year to learn magic. Linus Van Pelt- Richard Brown- Charlotte Brown- Harry Potter-In this story Harry is not the Chosen One, as Charlie Brown takes up that role. Instead Harry becomes a friend of the Peanuts characters at Hogwarts. He is a year above Charlie Brown, and has a personality more reminiscent of his father James. Hermione Granger- Ron Weasley- Louis Mcduff-Another original creation, Louis is an absent minded professor. He invented his own subject, Magical Technology, which revolves around combining magic with machinery, and mainly remaking muggle devices like television for use by wizards. Louis Mcduff spends much of his time trying to invent a magic-powered toaster, his prototypes always blow up in his face. Albus Dumbledore- Minerva McGonagall- Professor Quirrel- Neville Longbottom-While Harry Potter and most of his classmates from the book are a year above Charlie Brown, Neville has been moved down a year so he is a classmate of the Peanuts. Neville has once visited Lucy's psychiatry stand, where he discusses the pressure of living up to his parents legacy and his family' high expectations, which is causing him distress. Lucy's reply: "Snap out of it. Five Knuts please" Morag-Charlie Brown's scottish penpal, revealed to be a half-blood Hufflepuff student in Charlie Brown's year. Morag is extremely friendly, and often greets Charlie Brown with a hug, which he seems to really enjoy. Fred and George Weasley- Percy Weasley- Minor Characters Ginny Weasley- Mr Ollivander- Joe Agate- Thibault- Colin Creevey- Category:Movies